POSSESSIONE
by INVIERNO
Summary: Nuestras bestias bit son las encargadas de protegernos, las manejamos a nuestro antojo para lo que creamos que es mejor. En resumen nosotros las manipulamos….o quizás sea al revés? Kai x Rey ¡¡¡¡¡ Feliz cumpleaños a NunkTRindas! Felicidades imouto


Nuestras bestias bit son las encargadas de protegernos, las manejamos a nuestro antojo para lo que creamos que es mejor. En resumen nosotros las manipulamos….o quizás sea al revés?

Kai x Rey

¡¡¡¡¡ Feliz cumpleaños a NunkTRindas!!!!!

Felicidades imouto

**†•·.**冬**.·• † **冬 **†•·.**冬**.·• † **冬 **†•·.**冬**.·• † **冬 **†•·.**冬**.·• † **冬 **†•·.**冬**.·• † **

**POSSESSIONE**

**†****•·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•·.**冬**.·• ****† **

Últimamente he visto un poco extraño a Rey, no se porque pero el que se me insinué de esa manera, a mi parecer no va con el ni mucho menos con su forma de ser.

Claro a mi no me molesta el es muy atractivo pero la manera en como actúa, creo que no es el, es como si otra persona estuviera en su cuerpo

La ultima vez que sucedió algo extraño con el, fue apenas un par de días atrás. Nos encontrábamos los dos solos en el doyo, 'nada fuera de lo normal' pensé, pero de repente el apareció por la puerta, su mirada era muy rara y sin decir nada se acerco colocándose frente a mi, hincándose de una forma muy sugestiva diría yo. Acerco un poco mas su rostro.

Yo no lo podía creer por primera vez estaba todo sonrojado, no pude contenerme por mas que me esforcé y eso en mi es mucho ya que Kai Hiwatary no se sonroja con tan poco, pero tener al poseedor de mi corazón en frente mío, a milímetros de mi,…no puedo hacerme responsable de nada…

— ¿Rey?— sentía su aliento chocar contra mi boca eso hizo que un fuerte escalofrió corriera por mi espalda, pero de un momento a otro su mirada volvió a la de siempre

— ¿Kai?, esto... ¿que quieres para comer? — dijo al tiempo que se separaba y se dirigía a la cocina dejándome totalmente confundido pero como les dije antes eso fue un par días ahora esto a empeorado…o ¿mejorado?, ya ni se….

Lo que fue un suceso extraño se esta convirtiendo en algo cotidiano.

Pero lo que mas me extraña es que por algún motivo ha habido veces que yo no recuerdo que el se acercara y cuando vuelvo en mi ya estoy algo cerca de Rey...esto no me gusta es como si por un momento perdiera la noción de mi cuerpo, pero no lo he comentado con nadie…como decirles que el estoico y siempre frío y reservado kai tal vez esta perdiendo la cabeza….

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **

Ahora estoy dormido en mi cómoda cama del otro lado de este cuarto pequeño esta la cama de Rey

Como es costumbre nos toco compartir cuarto. No se si esto lo arreglaran propósito los mocosos, para hacerme pasar un mal rato…no malinterpreten, a pesar de lo extraño que suene viniendo de mi, tener a rey siempre junto a mi me agrada…lo disfruto tanto. Pero ese es el problema. Lo disfruto tanto que sentir su presencia me ase que me sonroje….y que me invadan los nervios

Como ahora, que no puedo dormir, solo por que se que el esta a menos de un metro de distancia de mi. Aunque por desgracia no compartamos la cama, se que el esta acostado a casi centímetros de mi…tengo que admitirlo, la casa pequeña de takao no es tan mala, los cuartos son pequeños y eso me permite casi poder sentir su calor corporal.

Pero necesito dormir y ver como sube y baja se cuerpo con cada respiración que exhala su cuerpo, ver su silueta tan apacible a través de esas delgadas sabanas….no, tengo que dormir así que asiendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad me doy vuelta en la cama y me quedo dándole la espalada

De repente, sin previo aviso sonoro, y justo cuando estoy por conciliar por fin el sueño siento algo de peso extra en mi cama. Aturdido me despierto y veo que es Rey, quien en una muy sexy posición gatea asía mi, trato de levantarme pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo no se mueve, es como si aun estuviera durmiendo, solo que puedo ver todo, pronto un brillo proveniente de mi blade se deja ver por toda la habitación

Rey ni se inmuta con esto solo se sienta como si estuviera esperando algo, y ese algo no tarda en ocurrir, de un momento a otro siento como mi brazo se mueve...¿pero a donde rayos se dirige? trato de detener esa desobediente extremidad pero por alguna razón me es imposible, mi cuerpo no reacciona a mis ordenes y solo puedo ver desde algún punto de mi conciencia como mi brazo esta tocando a Rey de la cintura y lo atrae hasta dejarlo sentado en mi cadera, lo increíble es que Rey no dice nada, solo se deja llevar por mi guía y se acomoda encima de mi con algunos movimientos ¿gatunos?.

No puedo evitar sentir una sensación demasiado agradable cuando se deja caer sobre mi entrepierna, pero reacciono rápido...Rey jamás haría esto!!, por que simplemente el no siente nada por mi, solo soy uno mas de sus amigos ¿no es así?...

Mi atención es rápidamente retomada por Rey que ahora se acerca a mi rostro, yo sigo sin poder hacer nada...¿Pero que rayos pasa aquí¿Por que no me puedo mover a mi voluntad mi cuerpo?...

…¿y ahora que lo noto que rayos estoy diciendo?... , no me había dado cuenta pero estoy hablando algo con Rey, no se que será, es un idioma extraño, no es japonés, ni ruso¿chino?..No, no lo creo es muy extraño jamás lo había oído...

— ¡pero que rayos! —...le estoy metiendo las manos dentro de su pijama... —¡¡es suficiente quiero despertar!! — grito dentro de mi propia conciencia, siento como el eco de mi voz topa con algo

—/solo un rato mas/— oigo la extraña voz que ¿me pide que?..Siento los brazos de Rey rodearme al parecer deje de hacerle lo que le hacia

—¡¡No!! — grito enérgicamente y tan rápido como grite puedo abrir mis ojos ahora si, sintiendo como un extraño calor me invade sintiendo un peso sobre mi...viendo como Rey me mira a los ojos algo aturdido también el, sin mas que poder decir o hacer, se baja de mi y se escabulle a su cama metiéndose en sus mantas mientras que yo me quedo sentado en mi cama

—"¿que fue lo que paso?" — no puedo evitar pensar el hecho y temeroso de que pueda volver a pasar (Si, claro temeroso, como no ¬ ¬Uu ) continuo toda la noche despierto. Cuando me percato que pronto amanecerá me levanto y tomo ropa limpia y entro al cuarto de baño donde tomo una ducha rápida y salgo sin que Rey se despierte.

Durante todo el día me dedico a vagar por las calles pensando en el incidente de la madrugada, sin pensarlo termino en un parque, así que sin querer especular mas sobre el asunto me arrojo a los pies de un árbol bastante frondoso y muy cansado me quedo dormido...

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **En el sueño **•·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·•**

Estoy en un pasillo muy lúgubre, aunque no me asusta, pero por alguna razón no siento como si estuviera solo, al contrario puedo sentir una presencia tras de mi, volteo pero todo esta en penumbras y no puedo ver absolutamente nada, trato de afinar mi mirada pero nada, no puedo distinguir ni mi nariz entre tanta oscuridad

—/solo una vez/— sobre saltado oigo una voz

—¿a que te refieres?— volteo asía todos lados esperando ver al dueño de esa voz

—/déjame ocuparte solo por una vez...lo extraño mucho...solo una vez/—

— pero que rayos me estas diciendo explícate de una maldita vez... ¿quien eres¿Y a quien rayos te refieres? —

—/a driger, yo lo extraño déjame ocupar tu cuerpo Kai te prometo que no.../ —

—¿driger?...¿el driger de Rey¿Pero quien rayos eres? —

—/es acaso que no me reconoces, tu eres mi resguardado...pero quiero pedirte que me dejes usar tu cuerpo por solo unas horas, no mas, por favor/—

— pero que tonterías dices, mi cuerpo es solo mió entendiste — dicho esto una enorme flama alumbra el lugar y por reflejo cubro mi cara con mis brazos.

Despierto bastante alterado aun sobre las raíces del árbol de aquel parque, algo alterado me levanto y me percato que ya es de noche, así que a paso rápido me dirijo a la casa...

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† ****POV REY ****†****•·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

Estoy recostado en el doyo, todos se han ido a casa de Max excepto yo que dije que estaba cansado, fingiendo que estaba dormido me quede y ahora estoy tendido a mitad del doyo, tratando de ignorar algo

— ¡no! —

— /¡¿por que no?!/ —

— por que no quiero, es muy penoso — digo mientras me volteo y atraigo mis rodillas a mi pecho — "no quiero hacer 'eso' con Kai" — al recordar lo que estuve a punto de hacer a penas anoche tiemblo, no puede ser que estuviera apunto de hacer 'eso', afortunadamente Kai se percato y pudo regresar ayudándome a mi a hacerlo también — ¡¡no quiero!! — grito ya muy presionado

— ¡pero yo si!/ — y sin poder siquiera tratar de escapar siento un calor impresionante rodearme el cuerpo y ya no puedo reaccionar mi cuerpo se mueve por voluntad propia — "maldición, no de nuevo" — trato de luchar pero el sin duda es mucho mas fuerte que yo, trato de liberarme a como de lugar cuando oigo como a lo lejos se abre la puerta del doyo y para mi sorpresa es la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos...es Kai.

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **_**POV KAI**_ **†****•·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

Sin mucha prisa me acerco al doyo creo que no hay nadie, ya que los particulares gritos de tyson o el hiperactivo de Max no se oyen así que confiado entro al doyo. Abro la puerta y para mi sorpresa veo a Rey sentado viendo a la nada, al oír que entro, su mirada se posa en mi...pero hay algo raro en el, su mirada es como la que tenia anoche, pero sin importarme esto me acerco a el quiero aclarar algunas cosas

— Rey yo...sobre anoche— el me mira sin ninguna expresión, eso no me gusta el siempre que me ve me dedica una sonrisa —...veras yo no se lo que me paso— suelto sin mas esperando a que el me diga algo pero contra mis pronósticos el no dice nada, ni siquiera se inmuta —¿Rey? —

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† ****POV REY ****†****•·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

—"¡no soy yo, Kai vete!" — grito desesperado creo que logre algo porque veo como Kai se estremece pero luego me doy cuenta de porque, y lo que pasa es que mi cuerpo esta tendido sobre el suelo de nuevo en una pose algo comprometedora

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **_**POV KAI**_ **†****•·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

—"ahora si que lo he visto todo"— pienso al ver como Rey se coloca en esa pose tan sugestiva. Esta tendido en el piso, alzando un poco las caderas viéndome con una sonrisa picara, yo solo trago saliva fuertemente y sin querer un estremecimiento sale de mi cuerpo y es que esa imagen no se ve todo los días...jamás habría pensado que Rey fuera mas sexy aun de lo que ya es.

Vuelvo a tragar saliva fuertemente, tratando inútilmente de que con esto mi sonrojo no salga a flote al igual que otra 'cosa'…pero es que se ve tan bien...¿pero que estoy pensando? es Rey y el jamás aria eso, pero lo esta asiendo y no puede evitar verse ve tan bien…tan arrolladoramente sexy….

Y mientras que yo me encuentro hundido en mi pensamiento el neko aprovecha para acercárseme y logra atraparme entre sus brazos...se siente tan bien su calidez, su cuerpo junto al mió y si percatarme no estoy oponiendo resistencia a lo que Rey saca provecho para susurrar algo a mi oído, provocando que su aliento choque contra mi oído, asiendo que una corriente eléctrica pase por mi espalda envolviéndome en una sensación irresistible que no pongo ni siquiera atención a lo que el dijo, ni la respuesta que de mi interior salio...solo me dejo llevar por la sensación,

Cuando me percato que nuevas sensaciones me están invadiendo me enfoco en lo que las causa y ahora me doy cuenta que de nuevo no estoy a cargo de mi cuerpo, si no que alguien mas lo utiliza.

Trato de oponer resistencia pero parece no afectar en nada y cuando me entero ya estoy sobre el piso del doyo con Rey encima de mi.

No pasa mucho para acoger mas sensaciones, ya que Rey se encarga de besar mi cuello y mis oídos, 'yo' por mi parte al parecer le desabrocho la playera y adentro mis manos tocando su suave piel...

Se siente también cuando me besa, sus labios son tan suaves…

De un momento a otro me muerde mi labio inferior provocado que abra la boca y aprovechándose su lengua penetra en mi interior comenzando a explorar toda mi boca, yo no pierdo el tiempo y mi lengua comienza a recorrer esa húmeda cavidad tocando esos lindos colmillos suyos con la punta de mi lengua, su boca sabe tan bien...es tan embriagante.

Siento como de un momento a otro sus manos quitan mi playera y mi tórax queda expuesto al igual que el suyo, no desaprovecho el tiempo y lo beso con pasión al tiempo que mis manos lo recorren por todo su pecho, oigo como el suspira cuando mis manos tocan uno de sus pezones. Dejando su boca aprovecho y cambio las posiciones, comienzo a repartir besos bajando lentamente por el cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones donde lo aprisiono con mis labios provocando que un gemido salga de su boca...es tan excitante ese sonido

Ya no puedo mas, mi cuerpo esta casi por explotar, jamás pensé que esto se sintiera tan bien...que Rey me hiciera sentir tan bien.

De mi boca escapa un gemido cuando Rey pasa sus manos por sobre mi entrepierna tratando de desabrochar mi cinturón, al parecer yo le ayudo con una de mis manos quitando el cinturón, aprovechando para tocar su excitación, el sonríe pero no es la sonrisa que el siempre tiene en su rostro es diferente, por alguna razón me ase pensar que no es Rey...eso me preocupa,…

… además de el hecho que ya solo estamos en boxers...

Me doy la vuelta nuevamente dejando abajo de mi a Rey, provocando que nuestras erecciones se rocen asiendo soltar a ambos un gemido

—"esto sabe bien"— no puedo evitar pensar que sea lo que este pasando no importa ya que sabe muy bien,…pero algo me saca de mis pensamientos cuado veo la mirada de Rey cambiar por una mas ¿asustada?

De golpe esto me regresa a la realidad, bueno no completamente.

Lo veo debajo mió, ya sin una prenda que lo cubra y comienza a temblar, con su mirada clavada en mi...¿pero que rayos le estoy asiendo?

Trato de parar pero no puedo, siento como mi mano se posa en su entrepierna que ahora esta totalmente a mi alcance y comienzo a masturbarla, solo puedo ver como tiembla y trata de hundirse todo lo posible serrando sus piernas, asiéndome un poco difícil lo que ago. Mi rostro se le acerca y le susurro algo inentendible para mi y de un momento a otro Rey me vuelve a mirar con esa mirada tan extraña en el y como respuesta abre sus piernas, dejándome acomodar entre estas, lanzando un gemido cuando nuestras erecciones se vuelven a juntar...

—"¿pero como es posible que le este asiendo esto a Rey?, no quiero, me oíste?!,no quiero¡déjame de una maldita vez! — grito con todas mis fuerzas y para mi agrado me siento capas de manejar de nueva cuenta mi cuerpo. Al ver lo que estoy asiendo, apenado quito la mano del erecto miembro de Rey quien con una cara de sorpresa me ve inaudito, pero sin tener intenciones de detenerse de un rápido movimiento me deja debajo de el y ahora yo soy el desconcertado, jamás creí que Rey tuviera tanta fuerza y es que tiene un cuerpo tan fino que jamás me lo hubiese siquiera imaginado...pero ahora aquí estoy tratando de safarme de sus manos que aprisionan mis muñecas, tendido con el entre mis piernas, no quiero que esto siga…

De un muy hábil movimiento toma con una de sus manos mis piernas haciendo que queden alrededor de su cintura, yo por mi parte trato de safarme pero al sentir esto un escalofrió me recorre y me jalo aun mas tratando de liberarme, no quiero aceptarlo pero me estoy asustando.

El no deja de besarme por todas partes, es muy hábil en esto, ya que por mas que trato de poner resistencia…esto me empieza a gustar —...Rey... —digo entre un gemido que escapo sin mi permiso, esto al parecer desconcentra a Rey ya que me ve extrañado y acercándose a mi oído, lo lame provocando que de un fuerte suspiro

—/sal Dranzer…¿porque te escondes de mi?/— al oír esto me devuelve a la realidad, recuerdo vagamente el sueño que tuve ase apenas unas horas...entonces si es cierto

—yo no soy Dranzer¡déjame! — le digo ya decidido a que me deje pero con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, pasa su mano en mi entrepierna y masajea asiendo que mi erección se complete —!suéltame! — le vuelvo a gritar sintiendo como se levanta de entre mis piernas

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† ****POV REY ****†****•·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

—"¿que vas a hacer Driger¿Es que no entiendes que Kai no quiere?"—

—/deja salir a Dranzer/— le dice a Kai, pero este solo trata de safarse sin poner atención a nada, debe de estar muy asustado, pero me doy cuenta de lo que hace Driger cuando un escalofrió recorre mi espalda,… se esta acercando a la cadera de Kai

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **_**POV KAI**_ **†****•·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

—"¿pero que rayos piensa hacer?"— solo siento como sigue masajeando mi sexo, y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido y es que aunque no quiera aceptarlo es deliciosa la sensación que me provoca pero pronto siento que su mano deja de hacer ese deleitante vaivén para solo tomarlo y comenzarse a acomodar sobre de el tomándolo hábilmente con una mano y dirigirlo a su pequeña cavidad, mientras que con la otra tiene sujetadas mis muñecas

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† ****POV REY ****†****•·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

—¡suficiente Driger¡¡¡FURA DE MI CUERPO...YA!! — grito utilizando todas mis fuerzas. Logro que deje de utilizar mi cuerpo, y tomo total control de el, pero de inmediato puedo sentir un fuerte aguijonazo en el interior de mi cuerpo, algo llenando de golpe mi entrada, el dolor me invade y no puedo reprimir un grito de dolor que se escapa de mi boca

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **_**POV KAI**_ **†****•·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

huuumm...eso fue una sensación tan placentera mejor que todas las demás, es tan...tan calido, su interior es tan húmedo y calido.

Se que esto no esta bien pero no pude hacer nada de un momento a otro se dejo caer sentado en mi miembro, penetrándose, dándome la oportunidad de sentir esta sensación tan exquisita...pero no me gusta la forma en que grito le debió doler mucho ya que dejo escapar un grito cuando entre. Ahora abre los ojos y para mi sorpresa es esa mirada que tanto me gusta es...es Rey, el verdadero Rey.

Se ve muy desconcertado y solo atina a dejar de clavarme sus uñas que tenia enterradas en mis hombros y las lleva a su pecho juntándolas

Su mirada se topa con la mía, ambas se mezclan rojiza y ámbar pero a diferencia de mi, el todavía esta desconcertado, como si no supiera que es lo que pasa, baja lentamente su mirada hasta llegar al punto donde estamos unidos, puedo ver como sus mejillas adquieren una tonalidad mas roja de la que ya tenia pero esconde su mirada bajo el mechón de cabello que cae sobre su frente impidiéndome verlo, sin perder el tiempo trata de moverse pero eso provoca que su rodilla que estaba a mi costado resbale asiendo que quede completamente dentro de el, provocando al tiempo que deje escapar un quejido bastante doloroso para el y para mi placentero

Se queda un momento quieto y pronto escucho un sollozo proveniente de su boca y sin mas me levanto aun dentro de el, al sentir el movimiento reacciona y sus ojos se posan en mi, dejándome ver que esta llorando.

Aunque me gustaría que continuáramos con estas placenteras sensaciones simplemente no puedo, no quiero dañarlo mas, ni por un segundo pensaría en obligarlo.

Pongo mis manos en su cadera rpovacando que el tiemble, pero al entender lo que pretendo coopera poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros y recargando su peso en sus rodillas, lentamente lo ayudo a que yo valla saliendo dentro de el, la fricción que provoca al salir me excita mas pero si el no esta de acuerdo en esto, no me queda mas que aceptarlo.

Una vez libre, se sienta sobre sus piernas y se estira logrando atrapar con sus temblorosos dedos su playera que estaba tirada al igual que todas nuestras ropas sobre el piso del doyo, intenta cubrirse, pero sus sollozos me indican que todavía esta claramente llorando, solo veo como tiembla con cada nuevo sollozo. No puedo estar solo viendo así que sin que el se percate me acerco, esto no va mucho con migo pero aun así por el lo haré, y sin que se percate me acerco aun mas y le abrazo protectoramente, el solo tiembla pero aun así me contesta el abrazo hundiéndose en mi pecho. Comienza a llorar mas fuerte asiendo su llanto totalmente audible para mi

—no es justo— de repente logra hablar sin dejar de llorar, me siento tan culpable

—yo lo siento— lo abrazo mas fuerte — no debí de... — pero antes de decir otra cosa el me interrumpe

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† ****POV REY ****†****•·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

—no es tu culpa, sino de ellos...como pudieron…mi primera vez y no les importo para nada— me abrazo aun mas fuerte a kai ,como si en esos momentos quisiera desaparecer, pero siento como Kai se tensa ante mi comentario

—es mi culpa...yo debí de tener mas fuerza para contener a Dranzer pero no pude— y yo solo niego con la cabeza ante su comentario — si es mi culpa además fue mi cuerpo el que...bueno ...pues— solo se queda callado y no me dice mas, solo acierta a tallar mi cabeza, es tan reconfortante estar así con el, no me doy cuenta pero con esas caricias he dejado de llorar y ahora solo me concentro en las sensaciones que me causa la piel de su torso contra la mía, es un poco gracioso pero no me había dado cuenta que aun estamos desnudos, me sonrojo un poco pero como el me abraza espero que no se aya dado cuenta

—rey...yo — me separo de el para oír mejor lo que me quiere decir y solo puedo ver su sonrojo — yo te compensare, es cierto que ellos no se midieron a la hora de pues quitarte tu tesoro mas preciado pero...yo ...yo te puedo dar el mío— lo dice tan rápido que tardo un poco en asimilarlo es cuando el se separa por completo de mi que caigo en cuenta ¿kai es virgen? yo hubiese jurado que tal vez estando en la abadía con Yuri junto a el, pues hubiese pasado algo mas...y ahora me ofrece a mi ¿que?¿pero por que?.

De repente me saca de mis pensamientos algo tan sorprendentemente sexy que no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo reaccione ante tal imagen, es Kai que se a puesto dándome la espalda y ahora se desliza sobre el piso del doyo quedando acostado, dejando en lo alto su cadera

—no es necesario esto Kai— digo pero la verdad esta imagen que me brinda Kai es mucho para soportar se ve tan sexy esperando ser poseído, sin querer mi cuerpo a actuado y mi mimbro se a comenzado a endurecer. Solo trago saliva tratando de no verlo pero al voltear asía otro lado siento como Kai a retrocedido y talla sus glúteos sobre mi miembro ya despierto provocando que cierre mis ojos y deje escapar un gemido ya que al instante toma mi miembro con una de sus manos y lo guía a su entrada, yo solo tomo sus caderas intentando no gemir muy alto, si no tal vez se de cuenta que en verdad lo estoy disfrutando...

Oigo como suspira asiendo que su cuerpo se relaje y de un segundo a otro se deja venir sobre mi miembro, asiendo que entre la mitad de un solo golpe, por mi parte dejo escapar un gritillo de placer, no me importa si me oyó pero es que su entrada habiéndome paso es deleitante, exquisita...placentera

Pero noto que el no esta sintiendo lo mismo que yo, ya que se queja y aprieta sus puños, le esta doliendo demasiado

—kai...no es... — pero no termino de decir lo que tenia planeado cuando siento que kai vuelve a empujar asiendo que mi miembro entre mas, pero esta vez puedo sentir que desgarre algo en su interior y sus quejidos me lo demuestran, así que tomándolo por la cintura lo acomodo y salgo un poco asiendo que mi miembro haga fricción dentro de el, suelto un gemido, quiero continuar a como de lugar esto, poseerlo, pero un espasmo por parte de el me preocupa, así que presto mas atención a sus movimientos y observo que pasa una mano por su cara ¿secándose unas lagrimas?

—¿kai? — le pregunto pero el no me responde así que tomándolo de nuevo por la cintura y ayudado por el, nos acomodamos mejor hasta que el puede quedar acostado en su espalda mirándome...esta llorando.

Largas perlas caen por su rostro y trata de ver a otro lado para evitar que yo lo vea, pero no le resulta, me acerco a el y seco con una mano sus lagrimas se va tan tierno debajo de mi, con su boca semi abierta, respirando pesadamente, totalmente sonrojado y con sus mejillas húmedas.

Me agacho hasta llegar a centímetros de su rostro y sin nada mas que decir o hacer le doy un tierno beso que el contesta, apenas es un roce pero esto nos ayuda a relajarnos. Cada vez se incrementa mas la intensidad del momento y el calor entre nuestros cuerpos es enloquecedor, profundizamos muy rápido el beso pero me muerde el labio inferior, yo temeroso de que tal vez ya no quiera seguir con esto abro ligeramente la boca para decirle algo, pero con esto solo logro abrirle paso a su lengua que aprovechando la oportunidad explora mi cavidad yo solo me quedo estático por unos momentos disfrutando de aquel masaje que le proporciona a mi lengua pero yo quiero participar, se que jamás he besado así, pero quiero participar así que lentamente voy imitándolo lo mejor que puedo, así hasta que ambas lenguas empiezan a juguetear placidamente recorriendo sin preocupaciones la cavidad del otro. Comienzo a recorrer con mis manos la piel tan caliente que tengo a mi alcance provocándole ligeros gemidos a Kai que son de inmediato sofocados por mis labios...

Ya no podemos mas, siento su miembro erguido chocar contra mi vientre y sus piernas acomodarse alrededor de mi cintura, asiendo presión en un instante provocando que quedara totalmente dentro de el y que ambos gimiéramos por esa acción. La sensación que sentimos fue tan placentera, sentir como su entrada me envolvió por completo, la fricción que con un leve movimiento desencadeno nuevas y mas deleitantes sensaciones

Kai soltó un poco el agarre que sus piernas tenían en mi cintura y con esto salio un poco provocándonos una nueva oleada de placer, permitiéndome saber que era lo que tenia que hacer de ahora en adelante

Comencé a sacar mi miembro dejando una parte suficiente dentro para volver a meterlo rápidamente, comenzando así un excitante vaivén dentro del cuerpo de Kai, quien solo se retorcía de placer con cada nueva estocada propinada por mi, haciendo que su espalda de curvara y que buscara desesperadamente algo a lo cual sujetarse gimiendo con cada nuevo embate.

Por mi cuenta me estaba volviendo loco y es que jamás me hubiera ni siquiera imaginado que Kai fuera tan tibio, suave, tan calido, que sus adentros se amoldaran tan bien a mi ser. No podía ya con todo eso, así que incremente el ritmo de aquellas embestidas al sentir como aquella cavidad que resguardaba mi miembro se contraía cada vez mas mientras entraba y salía con mucha fuerza.

Los gritos de placer de Kai no me ayudaban en nada, el ojirrojo olvido cualquier fría fachada y gritaba y gemía sin miramientos al igual que yo pero de pronto sentí, como una de sus manos que apretaba fuertemente, se posaba sobre la mía que estaba en su cadera y la tomaba dirigiendo la mía hasta que la poso sobre su erguido miembro haciendo que la frotase conforme al vaivén que tenían mis embestidas,

Ya no podía mas y con toda mi fuerza embestí, estaba a punto y sin querer presione mas el miembro del bicolor asiendo que este arqueara su espalda y que pronunciara mi nombre , todo su cuerpo se tenso, sus músculos se volvieron rígidos provocando que su cavidad se volviera mucho mas estrecha y apretara mas mi miembro, al tiempo que las piernas de Kai se enredaban con mas fuerza y yo dejaba de sujetar su miembro para presionar aun con mas ahínco su cadera, dejando escapar junto con un gemido el nombre de Kai por la sublime estreches con la que se contrajeron sus músculos y los míos, logrando así al final llenar su cavidad con mi esencia, al mismo tiempo que el se venia, manchando nuestros vientres con su calida esencia…

Sus piernas perdieron al fin su fuerza con la que estaban sujetas y lentamente fueron bajando hasta quedar totalmente sueltas. Nuestros cuerpos trataban de recuperarse, estaban bañados en sudor y cubiertos aun por un leve rubor, mientras que tratábamos de recuperar nuestras respiraciones para que volvieran a su estado normal, caí sin poder evitarlo encima de el, mientras respiraba agitadamente me tomo por la cintura y me abrazo.

Paso algo de tiempo antes de que pudiera tener una respiración mas o menos normal e inclinándome fui saliendo de Kai quien al sentir como salía mi miembro ya flácido opto por ayudarme, abriendo mas sus piernas y alzando un poco la cadera.

Cuando por fin salí de el, Kai solo se dio media vuelta quedando de cara a el piso aun recobrando fuerzas por el fuerte ejercicio que habíamos hecho pero dejando escapar un quejido mientras se acomodaba a lo largo del suelo. Mi vista se poso en lo que asía unos momentos resguardaba mi miembro y pude notar como toda mi semen salía en grandes cantidades de esa estrecha guarida, pero me preocupe porque la tonalidad blanquecina se torno de un rojizo intenso, ya que sangre también acompañaba al semen

—kai...yo ¿yo te lastime, no es cierto? — (no, sonso! que va! si le entro un varita de nardo.., todavía le preguntas ¬¬Uu) digo con mucha preocupación captando la atención del bicolor, quien tras oír esto se sienta y pasa su mano por entre sus piernas recogiendo con la punta de sus dedos la sangre que escurre por estas —discúlpame yo no quería hacerte daño—me acerco a el y sin inmutarme porque una estamos desnudos lo abrazo, pero no pasa mucho cuando oigo una risita proveniente de el y extrañado lo veo, es tan extraño que el ría pero lo esta asiendo, tiene una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

—no te preocupes, es un pequeño precio por estar contigo...ahora estamos a mano— (lo que es ser masoquista úú)

—kai tu...no era necesario que tu pues... — estoy a punto de decir algo cuando el me interrumpe diciendo algo velozmente

—te quiero— me dice tan rápido y tan normal que no lo noto

—...hicieras... ¡¡¿que?!! —

—te quiero, solo quería decirte eso... — y antes de que mi cabeza pueda reaccionar ante tal información el trata de ponerse en pie, sin embargo al momento que se apoya por completo en sus piernas estas pierden fuerza y esta apunto de caer pero para su fortuna, esto me saco de mis pensamientos y logre llegar a tiempo, abrazándolo por la cintura y apresándolo fuertemente contra mi pecho, provocándole cierto dolor al parecer por la expresión en su cara y es que debe ser muy doloroso, yo mismo siento como mis piernas flaquean por el solo hecho de haber tenido a Kai un par de minutos dentro de mi y ahora el pobre que aguanto no se cuanto

—no es necesario— me dice tratando de apartarme de el —yo puedo por mi mismo—

—kai— este no me responde así que nuevamente lo llamo —kai— y sigue igual; sin respuesta —¡KAI! —al momento de que voltea a ver y sin mas le planto un beso en la boca que ase que me sonroje, se que es muy raro después de haber estado con el en esa forma pero aun así me ase sonrojarme

—...te...te amo— le digo un poco temeroso — también te quiero mucho Kai— y apenado lo volteo a ver, el solo tiene una mirada tierna y una sonrisa para mi, se acerca y me vuelve a besar

—yo también...te amo — me susurra al oído y besa mi mejilla —¿me ayudas a llegar a la ducha? — y solo asiento con la cabeza antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura y sentir como el se recarga en mi. Caminamos en dirección al baño, sin importarnos si vamos desnudos o que nuestras ropas hayan quedado regadas en todo el doyo, ni si quiera que ciertas manchas hayan quedado gravadas sobre la madera de el doyo o que nuestros amigos lleguen en cualquier momento

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

**En una de las habitaciones**

(ciertas bestias bit comentaban)

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

— ¿crees que hicimos bien? —

—claro que si o es acaso que no te habías cansado tu también de verlos siempre igual—

—pero era lindo verlos que siempre se sonrojaban el uno con el otro—

—sabes que la vida de los humanos es muy corta para que solo la desperdicien en sonrojos—

—pero técnicamente viole a Rey —

—ten por seguro que un día de estos te lo agradecerá—

**FIN**

Fuyu: **— ****Bien****—** (fuyu acabando de arreglar una habitación, con un montón de globos) **—¿están listos? —**

Kai: **— yo no tengo porque hacer esto—** dice sosteniendo una bolsita de confeti

Rey: — **vamos Kai, será divertido**—

Fuyu: **— no puedes negarte—** acercándose detrás del neko con una sonrisa psicópata — **a tu gatito le puede ir muy mal, sino haces lo que te digo—** sonriendo dulcemente a Rey, susurrándole algo al oído del neko — **no te preocupes yo seria incapaz de hacerte algo malo—**

Rey: **—sino mal lo recuerdo, ya me dejaste a merced de un vampiro, vengativo, obsesivo del sexo que me violo no se cuantas veces…además en tu otro fic, me rompiste un brazo!!! —**

Fuyu: **—….—** sin escucharlo, tomando las serpentinas que traía el neko

Fuyu: **— ¡¡estén listos!! —**

Kai: **— yo ya me voy—**

Fuyu: **— ¡¡alto hay!! Si te atreves a dar un paso afuera de todo esto, en mi vida los vuelvo a hacer protagonistas de mis fic…y me pongo en huelga de lemons **—

Rey: **—¡¡kai!!** — Mirando a kai **— no te preocupes Fuyu, nos quedamos¿verdad kai? — **

Kai: —**hump—**

Fuyu: **— perfecto, tomen**—dándoles serpentinas y gorritos **—listos?!—**Rey asintiendo con la cabeza

Fuyu. —**Vamos kai, hoy no seremos las tumbas, hoy es un día especial así que,..Como dice? —**

Fuyu, Rey, Kai: —_♪♪ __**feliz cumpleaños a ti,**__ ♪♪ __**feliz cumpleaños querida imouto **__♪♪ __**, feliz cumpleaños vicky **__♪♪_— Fuyu lanzando un montón de serpentinas

Fuyu: — **¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños imouto!!!** —

Rey: —**¡¡¡si, feliz cumpleaños** **NunkTRindas** —

Kai: —**hump, si, eso que dijo Rey—** fuyu mirándolo de mala gana — **felicidades querida, que cumplas muchísimos años mas y que te la pases muy bien en tu fiesta!!!! — **

Fuyu: —**ves no fue tan difícil—**

Kai: **—bueno, no tanto—**

Rey : —**bueno, ya vamonos ahora si—**

Fuyu: —**aun no termina, todavía te tengo otro trabajito —** (jalando un pastel gigante junto a Rey) — **entra—**

Rey: —**pe…pero… no es una 'despedida de soltera'—**

Fuyu: — **ya lo se. Aun así se alegrara cuando lo reciba. Así que métete de una vez—**

Rey: — **kai dile algo—**

Fuyu: — **puedes estar presente cuando salga del pastel—** diciéndole a kai. Quien no dice nada mientras Fuyu mete a la fuerza a Rey al pastel

Espero te haya gustado tu regalo imouto, se que escribo muy mal, pero fue en fin como ya dije antes espero que te haya gustado. Bien ese fue el primer regalo…el segundo es este:

http://fotos. (Primer imagen...lo siento no se como subirlas mas decentemente)

http://fotos. (2)

http://fotos. (3)

http://fotos. (4)

http://fotos. (5)

http://fotos. (6)

http://fotos. (7)

Es un douijinshi que dibuje espero y te grade. Oh, claro y espero tus comentarios, como siempre imouto. Pásatela muy bien en tu cumple niña, no sabes cuanto te adoro!!!

El tercero iba a ser Rey metido en el pastel, pero no me dejaron meterlo en el avión para mandártelo, y al final kai si lo defendió... ¬.¬ claro al último se lo termino llevando con todo y pastel


End file.
